Rednecks and Blonds!
by ashleywhitener
Summary: Rewrite for Rednecks and Blonds. Sal finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know how to tell her husband, Merle Dixon, her brother in law, and her sisters. She finds out while her and part of the group goes into the city of Atlanta, but doesn't know how to tell them. Will her family accept the baby? what happens if she loses her two sisters? and starts seeing them as sprits?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm rewriting rednecks and blonds! Plz tell me what you think 8)**

* * *

_Two years ago..._

_I toke my two sisters to the bar to met my ex-boy friend, Merle, and his brother, Daryl. I was the youngest of the Banks sisters and at the moment, my sisters, Amy and Andrea, were mad at me. We were all at a bar table and me, Daryl and Merle were just talking away while my sisters glared at the two. I wanted to snap at them and ask them what their problems were. But at the moment, I was having a good time. Me and Merle have dated for along time back in high school. At the time I was 16 and he was about 26, Daryl introduced him to me and that's when we got together. Andrea and Amy and my dad, Josh, didn't really like the idea of us dating, but I didn't care._

_Merle treated me the way I needed to be treated. We broke up after Merle hit me for the first time ever and four years later he got back together. Merle and Daryl were rednecks. Me and Merle seamed to love each other and we got into a lot of trouble together, such as getting into fights and having each other's back. I didn't know why, but we just did. "Sal'," I looked at Andrea. "Can we talk to you?" Both my sisters stood up and walked away from the table. I looked at the two guys and they just shrugged. So, without thinking about it, I got up and fallowed them into the bathroom. When I entered, Amy locked the door. "What," I wondered._

_"You know what," Andrea answered. "Why would you get back with him if he hurt you four years ago?" I starred at her._

_"I'm sorry," I reply bitterly._

_"Sal' not even I would go that low," Amy spoke up for the first time. "Common since, sweetie." I starred at the two and shock my head._

_"Why would you care," I turned to leave, but Andrea stopped me._

_She said, "Because you're our sister."_

_I scoffed, "No I'm not," I turned to the two. "I was adopted, remember?"_

_"Whatever you say, Sal," Andrea spoke up. "Lest we're not the one's messing our life up!" That caught me off guard. In all my years, nether of my sisters said that to me. Amy nudged at our older sister and glared at her. Andrea glared back. "What, Amy? You know its true! All Sal's acting like is a whore," I stepped back away from her and starred at her in shock. And for the first time in ten in a half years, I felt tears going down my cheeks. Andrea smirked at me. That's all she wanted to do. Was to get in my head. It worked so, I finally unlocked the bathroom and headed back to the table for my stuff. I grabbed my stuff not even bothering to look at Merle or Daryl. "Sal? What's wrong?" Merle asked me._

_I ignored him and walked away from the table. I was about to reach the door when a hand grabbed my arm and turned me away. It was Merle. "What?" I snapped through my tears._

_"What's wrong with you," He snapped back. "You were fine when ya' left."_

_"I'm fine," I lied. "Just a little sister trouble, that's all." Merle looked at me and sighed. He pulled me close to him. _

_He said, "That's the first time I've seen ya' cry, sugar bee," I laughed at the nick name. "Just forget your sisters, wanna dance with ol' Merl?" I laughed again and nodded. He pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing to Kenny Chesney, beer in Mexico. We were just dancing and Merle was spinning me around. Daryl cut in and I was just dancing with the two, laughing and smiling forgetting what Andrea and Amy said earlier._

* * *

present Day...

I just starred at the pregnancy test. Its been two years since me and Merle Dixon has been together and married and we were going to be parents. But there was one small problem. I wasn't ready for this and I don't think Merle was ready to be a dad. Not yet at least. And in a world like it was now, I knew we really wasn't going to be ready for a baby. One wrong move or sound could attract the geeks, or walkers, to you. its been a month since the world gone to hell. I was with Merle, my brother in law, Daryl, and my sisters, Andrea and Amy. They still weren't happy that me and Merle got married. Daryl was happy, but never my sisters. At the moment, me, Merle, Andrea, and some of the rest of the large group that we had joined was in Atlanta getting supplies. I was in the bathroom making shure that I was pregnant, and I was. "Sal," I heard the Asian guy, Glenn, call me. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming," I replied. I sat the test in my jacket pocket and came out the bathroom, making shure to grab my sward. When I met up with Glenn, we were heading back to the group. I'd rather be with Merle, but I didn't want him to know if I was pregnant yet unless I knew. "You ok," Glenn asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied.

"Why were you in the bathroom," I shock my head letting him I wasn't going to talk about it. When we finally reached the group, I was in Merle's arm. If you could tell by my hubby's behaver, Merle wasn't a big fan of this small group and was trying to fight the erg to go off on them. He was about to say something to me, when there was gun shots. I snapped looked towards where the sound was coming from and a heard of walkers ran passed us, most of them stopping when they seen us. Most of the group stepped back, but I didn't. "Great," Merle snapped. "What idiot would shoot?"

"A idiot," Andrea responded and Merle shot her a glare. "Alright you two, now isn't the time," I told the two. "Come on, lets go on the roof to see what's going on." The small group looked at me as I passed them so I could get to the roof. When we reached it, walkers were surrounding a take or easting something on the other side of the road. _What the hell, _I wondered.

* * *

Once we got that guy out the tank, me and Merle was looking out on the surrounding walkers. I couldn't believe how many there was, so many people died because of the disease that came. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a guy fire came across the air and I looked straight at my husband. "What are you doing, Merle," I asked him concerned.

Merle laughed. "Don't worry, babe," He told me looking at me with a grin. "Just tryin' ta' help."

"Merle," I started. "I don't-" I was cut off by the group bursting through the door.

"Hey, Dixon! Are you crazy?" Morales shouted.

Merle finally stopped shooting and turned towards us. "Hey, hey, hey! You outta be more polite to a man with a gun! Only common sense!" Merle said, laughing.

T-Dog rounded the corner, approaching Merle. "Man, you wastin' bullets we ain't even got! You gonna bring 'em all down here on our ass, just chill!" He said, wildly gesturing in frustration.

Merle snickered. "Hey, it's bad enough I got this taco bender on my ass all day," he said, pointing at Morales. "Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so bro, that'll be the day." I could tell he was getting fired up. I walked closer towards Merle, knowing I was going to have to say something.

T-Dog raised his eyebrows, catching Merle's drift. "That'll be the day? You got somethin' you wanna tell me?" I wished I could just tell everyone to stop, to just back off. I knew better than anyone how to deal with Merle when he got like this and this wasn't the way.

I finally spoke up, "Hey! Quit it!" I shouted. I could tell Glenn and the cop heard me, but T-Dog and Merle just kept going at each other.

Before I knew it, Merle decked T-Dog and the cop immediately stepped in, only to be viciously punched by Merle. He fell to the side, and I ran over to Merle. He was kicking T-Dog and I shoved him away, trying to put some distance between him and the others.

I got close to Merle, speaking quietly. "Merle, calm down! We need to get out of here –"

Merle cut me off, pushing me to the side, "Stay out of this, I gotta teach this boy a lesson."

"Merle!" I said, grabbing his arm. Suddenly he spinned back towards me and slapped me. I fell to the floor and Andrea quickly came towards me.

Merle strutted towards them. "Yeeahh! Alright! We're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, huh! Talk about who's in charge! I vote me! Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time y'all! Show of hands… all in favor? Come on, let's see 'em!" I could hear the cop struggling to his feet behind me, but Merle didn't seem to notice.

When no one responded, Merle just said, "Yeah, that's good! That means I'm the boss, right? Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?"

The cop was walking towards Merle now, rifle raised. "Yeah." He replied load enough for me and Merle to hear and then slamming the butt of the rifle into Merle's face. Merle fell to the ground, and as soon as I saw the cop had control, I sat up, crawling over to the side, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle shouted at the cop as he brought him to the ground, handcuffing him to a pipe.

The cop emptied the gun he had taken from Merle and got in his face. "Officer friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now… there are no 'niggers'. No dumb ass shit inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. It's us… and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

Merle belligerently replied, "Screw you, man…" After that, I tuned everyone out, looking away from the embarrassing scene. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored them.

I finally looked over when I heard the cop say what I was dreading. "You got some on yer nose there." He had a small tube of white powder in his hand and everyone looked disgusted as he threw it over the side of the building. "Screw you again."

"Hey! What're you doin' man, that's my stuff! If I get loose, you better pray! You hear me? You hear me, you pig!" Merle was shouting, totally unhinged.

"Yeah, your voice carries…" I heard the cop say as he walked by me. I starred at Merle still shocked that he archly slapped me. "Are you ok?" I looked up at the cop and pushed Andrea off me.

I finally nodded and said, "Fine."

* * *

All my mind was on was Merle slapping me. Everything, even being pregnant was out of the question. I was just starring at Merle and trying to ignore the stinging on the side of my face. _He didn't mean it,_ I told myself. "Sal," My sister's voice snapped me out my thoughts and I looked at her. "Come on, we need to go!" I stood up and looked at Merle.

"What about-"

"We don't have time, come on!" Andrea told me trying to pull me away from where I stood. I moved away from her and walked towards Merle. "Sal!"

"Where's the key," I looked at everyone and T-dog held it up. "Give me it," The man shock his head. "Give me the key, T-Dog." I told him again.

He shock his head again. "You really want to let him go after he slapped you," Andrea groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on we don't have time for this!" Morales shouted at us. "Ether you come or we leave!" He looked at me and I nodded. I didn't have time for this shit anyways so, I just sat down next to Merle. They looked at me surprised that I was going to stay, but without looking back, they all left. Even Andrea. T-dog came back though, I guess he was trying to help me out because he pulled out the key. He came towards me, but tripped and dropped the key down a drain. For a split second I thought he'd help us, but he just turned back around and left. "Hey!" Merle yelled after him. "You cant leave us here! You cant leave us!"

I looked at Merle as he started to yell at T-dog to come back. I stood up and went to the edge of the building, trying to see where they were going. They were leaving us alright. "This cant be happening," I whispered to myself. "This cant be happening."

"Sal," Merle called to me and I paused. "Sal, look at me."

I looked at him over my shoulder, ready to have a huge fight. "What?" I replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, okay," He told me. "I didn't mean to hit you."

I scoffed, "Whatever," I walked over towards the tool bag that the group left behind. I was looking for bolt cutters so, we could get out get out of the city and get back to the camp. When I couldn't find any, I cursed under my breath. "What are you looking for?" Merle asked me.

"Bolt cutters," I sighed. "They had to take them. They're-" I was cut off by something jamming on the door. We both jumped and looked towards it. Walkers were trying to break through the doors. "Shit." I looked at Merle, wondering if he still had his gun. My eyes lite up when I remembered my sward. I picked it up off the ground that was by the wall and walked over to the walkers and started killing them one by one. When I tried opening the door, I realized that it was chained. We were going to be here for awhile.

* * *

**Here's chapter one everyone, tell me what you think. Plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it toke so long, heres chapter 2**

* * *

I guess I dosed off during the night because the next thing I knew was Merle yelling at ne to wake up. I quickly looked at my husband and the glared at him, still pissed off that he had hit me. "What, Merle?" I wondered as I stood up and grabbed my sward again and walked towards the bag of guns I grabbed beside that tank during the night while Merle was sleeping.

"Look, baby, I didn't mean to hit you, okay," He told me softly. "I was just tryin' ta help." I rolled my eyes ignoring him. "Sal? Ah, come on Sal answer me." I shock my head walking to the tool box, trying to find a way to get Merle out of his trap. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for bolt cutters," I answered. "Or something to get those off ya'." I looked at him for a moment, seeing a grin on his face. I just glared at him, starting to think about the baby and how me and Merle was going to take care of a baby in the middle of a zombie infested world. If the world was normal, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but I didn't want a baby in this world. I looked down at the hand cuffs and then my sward, smirking at an idea that suddenly popped into my head. "What's the smirk for," Merle wondered.

I stood up. "Close your eyes and don't look," I told him as I walked over and put the sward to the chain.

Merle huffed. "Oh, come on, Sal, I know yer mad at me, but don't cut my hand off," He begged. I raised the sward over my shoulder and before he could say anything or I could take the chain off, someone slammed into me, making me and that person fall over. The sward fell out of my hand and, at first, I thought it was a walker. But as I started to fight back, I realized it was Daryl. "What the hell are ya' doing?!" He growled at me.

I sighed in relief and pushed him off, glaring at him a moment later. "Me! What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't of done that!" I growled back at him. "Wait, how the hell did you get here?" I looked around seeing that Merle was un cuffed and officer friendly, Glenn, and T-Dog was back. At the moment, Merle was glaring at T-dog and Friendly was keeping him apart.

"Came to help you," Daryl finally told me. "Why shouldn't I have done that? I didn't hurt you did I?" I shock my head.

"I'm fine," I responded grabbing my weapon and putting it in its place. "I was just goin' to cut the chain off Merle's hand. Where's Andrea?"

"At camp," Glenn answered. "She was freaking out because you left you."

I scoffed, "Right." I walked passed all of them and picking up the bag of guns. "Might wanna hold on to this." I told the officer and he starred at it in shock.

"Where'd that come form," Merle asked me and I smirked at him, pointing to my head. They all grinned at me and we were quickly on our way down. Merle was still trying to talk to me but I kept ignoring him. I just didn't know what to say.

* * *

On the way to the truck, Merle was still trying to talk to me. I still wasn't saying anything in till him and Daryl pulled me to the side. "What the hell," I snapped. "Talk to me, Sal," Merle told me. "Are you still pissed off because I hit you?" Daryl looked at him, before glaring at him.

"Yes, but that's not the reason why I anit talkin'," I responded.

"Then what is it," He wondered. I bit my tong, not knowing what to say so I turn towards the truck, the two Dixon brothers following me as barely reached the truck, the other three guys waiting on us. "Sal," Merle said. "Sal! Damn it Sal, talk to me." I was just about to enter hop in the in the back when Merle grabbed my arm firmly, making me glare at him.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted, making everyone look at me and Merle's face go pale. I sighed as he finally let me go and I sat against the truck as I sat down. I closed my eyes as Merle and Daryl got in, and shut the door. We were all silent during our trip back to the camp. I couldn't help but to keep quiet and not look at my husband or brother in law. wondering what the two, and the rest of the guys, were thinking about.

* * *

_A year ago..._

_"Hey, Merle," I smiled as I sat down next to him on the living room coach. He smirked at me and turned the football game down for a moment. "Hey, babe," He answer kissing my lips. "how was work?"_

_I shrugged. "Long," I answered. "How your day?"_

_"Same," I leaned on his shoulder as he turned up the volume and watched for a moment. Something was on my mind all day, and I just wanted to ask Merle. What he would do if he was a father. The reason was because my doctor called me today and told me I was pregnant. I was nerviest about telling him, afraid he would leave me. Merle already said, when he was ready to be a father, he'd tell me. That he'd be there for me, I just didn't know if it was true. "Merle," I finally said causing him to look at me, smiling._

_"Hmm?"_

_"My doctor called me this morning," He rose an eyebrow. _

_"Bad news," He asked concerned._

_I smiled sadly, shaking my head. "Nah," I chuckled. "Good news."_

_"Really?"_

_I nodded and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." The man's eyes widen, shock covered his eyes. I looked out the window, sitting up, afraid he would yell._

* * *

I smiled to myself at the memory. It was true, I was pregnant once. A year after we got married and a few hours after I told Merle he was excited about it. Two weeks later though, I lost the baby because of a car wreck I was in. It was sad and I never told my sisters about it. We told Daryl and he was excited about the new Dixon, too. But after the wreck, it was hard. I never told my sisters about it because I knew they would make a big deal about it. Me and Merle hadn't talked about it since after the wreck, but just thinking about it made me hope the baby would be ok in this world. "Holy shit," I looked up, seeing everyone grabbing guns and leaving the truck. "Sal, stay here!" Merle told me shutting the truck door before I could ask what was happening.

When I looked out the window, my heart sunk when I seen walkers attacking the camp. I grabbed a gun for myself before leaving the truck and helping. The first thing I looked for was Amy and Andrea. "AMY! ANDREA!" I cried out shoot every walker. "AMY! ANDREA!" I kept calling out before seeing Amy running towards Dale's RV. "AMY!" I called running to her, but getting cut off by the little boy, Carl, being snapped at by a walker. I quickly shot at it, helping the kid up. Minutes, that felt like years, went by before all the walkers were dead and I was looking for my sisters.

"SAL?!" I heard Merle yell, but my mind was on Andrea and Amy. I headed towards the RV when I seen them. Both of them. Lying on the floor, a stray walker tearing into Amy while Andrea was lying there dead. I heard a gun shot and the walker dropped down, dead. "Sal," Merle ran to me. "Oh, god, Sal." I dropped my gun, feeling hot tears go down my face and starting to feel light headed. I walked over to them, Falling down next to my two dead sisters, sobbing. This was the first time I ever cried in two years. I couldn't believe it, my sisters were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it was Amy that just died, but I thought Andrea and Amy being killed would be cool. Here's chapter 3**

* * *

I starred at my two sisters lifeless bodies, not making any contact with anyone. I've been out here beside them all night, Merle tried convesing me to go get some rest, but instead I ignored him and stayed with the two. Daryl wrapped a blanket around me some time during the night. It was now morning and everyone was cleaning and killing what was left of everyone that was dead. For once, Merle left me alone and just allowed me to stay with Amy and Andrea. Everything that I did to try to please my sisters came to me, every year my sisters would ignore me and not speak unless it was necessary to them.

I couldn't remember anything that I did to make my sisters happy. Mostly Andrea. She was the hardest to please. She was the lawyer, Amy was a ballet teacher, and I was a machance. They both dated high class men, while I dated the low class men. I tried everything to please my sisters. Hell, I even got a heart shape locket tattoo that had all three of ours name around it. "Sal," I heard Officer Friendly's, Rick, wife, Lorie, say to me. I looked at her in the corner in my eyes. She sat down next to me, her face looking at me with pity. "I'm so sorry, Sal. But you have to let us take them." I looked at my sisters again.

"Sal-"

"Just leave me alone," I cut her off, getting annoyed. Lorie sighed and nodded her head. She stood up and walked up to the small group that was talking and looking at me. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't stupid. They were talking about me, my two sisters. I looked around, looking for Merle. He was moving the dead bodies away to the fire pit that the group built not so long ago. "Sal," I looked up to see Rick. "Listen-"

"I already told your wife," I cut him off, glaring at him. "Leave me alone. You want someone to talk to me send Merle or Daryl over." Rick blinked and walked away. I shock my head again, this time Dale walking over. "Dale don't-"

He put a hand up, "Now wait a minute," He answered as he sat down. "Came to pay my respects..." I looked down. "I'm sorry for your lost, Sal."

"Did they send you over here to..." Dale shock his head, smiling sadly at me. Before I could ask why he was here, he pulled out red paper from his pocket. I frowned as the old man put the paper in my hands. "Happy birthday." He said before getting up and leaving. I starred at him for awhile, then I looked down at the paper. I unfolded it, seeing rings and two necklaces. But these weren't just rings and necklace. They were my wedding rings that had 5 caret gold and the demand was 100 present real. The necklaces each had a locket. One had a pitcher of me on one side and the other with my sisters and then the other was the same, but one side had a pitcher of Daryl and Merle. I was in my wedding dress in that photo and the two brothers were in there tuxes. I sighed looking at the two, shaking my head. _Thanks,_ I thought.

I sighed again, continuing to watch my sisters.

* * *

A few hours had passed and we were on the road. Amy and Andrea had finally turned and I got it over with. Amy was the first to turn and I put her down quickly, but Andrea caught me by surprise. She turned sometime a few minutes after Amy and attacked me. Daryl was the one who killed her before she could bite me and after, him and Merle came rushing over to me. I was in Daryl's truck, between him and my husband. It was quiet, no one said anyone while we drove down the road, heading to the CDC where Rick thought would be safe. "Sal," I heard Merle say. "You alright?" I looked at him and before I could answer Daryl slammed on his breaks, making me jolt forward and hitting my nose on the dash board.

"AH, SHIT," I cried holding my nose as I leaned back down. Daryl looked at me with a apologizing look. I glared at him, feeling blood tail down from my nose. "Really?" I asked him pissed off. Before he could say anything, I was already out the door, still holding my nose. No body noticed till I reached the RV and Lorie seeing me. "What happened to your nose?" She wondered concerned.

I looked at her and shock my head. "Doesn't matter, what's going on?"

"Its Jim," Carol answered. "He's not doing real good." She added as she gave me a wet rag. I starred at her in shock, Jim was dying? I never knew the guy, but he was really nice. He told me about his wife and two sons before I went off with Merle and Andrea for the run in Atlanta. He told me everything about them, it was nice hearing the man's life before this. I even loved Dales stories, even though I thought some of them were fake. So, we left Jim beside a tree. After paying our respects, we left for the CDC again.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 guys. Sorry the chapters short.**


End file.
